


English Policy

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Hetalia, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), England's Actual A+ Parenting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Arthur's list of rules is simple:1. No staying up past curfew2. No going into the study3. If you're going to swear, do it like a gentleman4. If you don't have anything nice to say about your food, don't say anything at all5. If France is at the door, don't open it6. Don't talk to strangers7. France is a stranger8. Don't talk to France





	English Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightcalligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcalligraphy/gifts).



> Gifted to the wonderful midnightcaligraphy.  
> Happy Birthday! :D!
> 
> I'm sorry this isn't the best but I still wanted to write you something. I hope you still like it to some extent :)
> 
> Again, happy birthday!
> 
> Characterization is sooo off. Haven't seen this show in forever.  
> In which Arthur is being a dad and has to take care of Canada and America.
> 
> More characters to come.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Imagine it's three in the morning.

Alfred is under the covers with the newest model of the iPhone--because he's learned that after three, full days of constant begging, Arthur will give in to purchasing any sort of consumer necessity just to get him to shut up.--Matthew is cuddled up by his side, watching his brother scroll through his tumblr feed.

"See dude, you need to stay on top of all the newest social media trends! Need to know what's hot!"

"Oh, cool...!"

  
Alfred just sighs at the response--and for some reason with exasperation.--"It's not just 'Oh cool', this is important! Dude, staying on top of _all_ the latest stuff on social media, automatically makes you cool!" He exclaims. "Don't you want that?"

But Matt just shushes him. "Shh! Be quiet! What if dad hears us?"

Though sure enough, Alfred's just rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "Oh my god. There's no way, man! Dad's too old to be able to hear us. Plus, the dude already fell asleep about _three hours ago_." Then Alfred chuckles. "What, you think he's just gonna _wake up_ in the middle of the night because we're _whispering_? I don't think so."

"Well...you know how strict dad is about the rules-"

"Bullshit!"

 

However suddenly there's a slow creak from the door behind them, and it's only now that Alfred realizes "bullshit" isn't always meant to be taken lightly.

"Bullshit, you say?" There's footsteps. Slow, scary footsteps.

Matthew's already deserted to his side of the bed, pretending to be asleep.

But Alfred know he's been caught.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Alfred...but I'm pretty sure you've just broken rules one _and three_ , all while in _bed_. If you ask me, you deserve a medal..."

Alfred gulps. "Y-Yeah, totally..."

There's a hum of agreement from the Brit.

"...strike one, Alfred....don't forget it."

 

Then the door shuts and the shaft of light is gone.

But Alfred has already grabbed onto Matthew while the two withhold their screams together.


End file.
